Hope
by NormansDarylDixon
Summary: This is a short Walking Saints Murphy/OC excerpt that I wrote for one of my friends on Tumblr. An edited version of this will go into my actual fanfiction. Rated M for sexual content.


I ripped my knife out of the geek's head, it nearly sinking its teeth into my shoulder. I watched as Murphy took down the Walkers surroundin' him with ease. He looked at me and smirked, "Well, now that wasn't too bad now, was it?"

I stared at him blankly, refusing to respond. Turning around, I stormed off in the other direction. I broke that bastard 'n his brother out of prison, and he pays me back by makin' my life awkward as hell. It's been weeks since it happened, but I still can't take my mind off it, and neither can he. He had yelled at me for leavin' and then confessed his "love" for me. I didn't know how to take it, the idea of a boyfriend or some shit like that was foreign to me. So, I shrugged it off and I've been ignorin' him ever since. However, it was gettin' harder to do so. Somethin' was pullin' me towards him. I opened the door to the outside of the prison and stepped outside, Murphy followin' close behind me.

"'s a nice day today." Murphy said awkwardly, tryin' to break the silence.

"Yeah..." I looked at him and smiled slightly before turning away.

"Oh? You're actually talkin' to me?"

"Don't take it for granted." I stopped walking 'n looked at him, unable to resist the urge to move closer to him. This was what had been pullin' me closer to him all along. I stood there biting on my lower lip for a few minutes. "Follow me." I grabbed his hand and led him to the outside of the prison yard and into the woods.

"Where are we goin'? Connor 'n Daryl'll be waitin' for-"

I turned around and pressed my lips against his, pushin' him against a tree. "They can wait...This is more important..."

Murphy had a childish glint in his eyes, indicating that he understood what I was getting at. I had to give him credit, he was smart. I was just glad that I didn't have to flat out say that I felt the same way for him. I don't do that shit.

I pressed on him harder against the tree as I kissed him over and over again, smiling, and deepening the kiss each time. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer towards him so I couldn't pull away. His lips traveled down to my neck, and he bit down, drawing a bit of blood. I released a slight moan as my hands traveled up his shirt and I gently caressed his perfect skin. He unzipped my vest and switched places with me, pressing my front against the tree as he ripped my vest off. He told me to raise my arms, and afterwards my tank top underneath came off as well. As he kissed my neck, his hands traveled up to my bra and he caressed my breasts. I let out a shaky moan and he turned me around so I was facing him. He pressed his lips against mine, undoing my bra at the same time. My hands traveled down his shirt as I undid his jeans, sticking my hands down to feel his hard on.

"You're pretty impressive for a white boy..."

"The hell's that supposed to mean, eh?" His lips rubbed against my neck, his tongue twitching around, sending goose bumps down my skin. I pulled away and had him lift up his arms as I slowly removed his shirt, pressing my lips gently against the tattoo above his left nipple. He pulled my face back up to his and kissed me again, shoving his tongue into my mouth. As I sucked on it, my hands traveled to the hem of his pants again, this time pulling them down along with his boxers. My fingers gently ran across the base of his hard on, teasing him.

He pulled his lips away from mine and smirked, a playful glint in his eyes. He turned me around roughly and pulled down my jeans to my knees before bending me over. He gently ran his hands around my entrance, locating my clit and gently pinching it with his index finger and thumb before circling it.

"H-Holy fuck, Murph..." I bit my lip as the burning passion inside of me screamed at me to beg for more. I released a shaky breath, trying to contain myself as he circled around.

He pressed his hips against mine and leaned over, his mouth next to my ear. "Are ya impatient, now?"

I responded with only shaky breaths, but he took the message. He stood back up and stuck his middle finger slightly in me before pulling it out again. He positioned his length at my entrance and slowly inserted himself, past the tightness and into the warmth of my body. I clawed against the bark of the tree, biting my lower lip, trying my best to contain myself as he started to thrust inside me harder and faster, going deeper each time. Every time our hips touched, I felt like shrieking. Eventually, a small whimper escaped my lips. He removed his still hardened dick from me and turned me around, pressing himself against me once again.

I sunk to my knees so his length was right in front of me. I looked up at him and stuck my tongue out, playing with the tip of his cock. I saw him shut his eyes in pleasure and then I wrapped my tongue around and stuck his hard on into my mouth. I only sucked on the very top at first, and I gradually progressed down to the base. I pulled away and toyed with the tip again, aroused further by the pulsing caused by how erect he was.

He pushed me down so I was lying on my back. Raising my legs, he positioned himself at my entrance once again, slamming himself inside me once more. A yelp escaped my mouth as my hips rose and my back arched. He placed his hands on my breasts, toying with my nipples between his fingers. He continued to slam himself inside of me and toy with my breasts. My breathing intensified as I felt myself tightening around him.

"I-I'm gonna-"

"Me too," he moaned. I arched my back once more as the intense heat inside my abdomen grew ever more. We both let out a gasp of relief as we released at the same time. I felt the warmth of him spreading inside me, moving around as he removed himself from me. He laid down next to me and kissed me, gently this time. "Ya go from not talking to me, to this?"

I turned so that I was closer to him, our skins touching. "Don't complain, lover boy."

I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember waking up in Murphy's shirt. I awoke in confusion. It was like two alternate worlds were colliding around me. One was the world I was in, with the Walkers and death, and the other was this wondrous relationship with Murphy. I looked over and saw Murphy sleeping peacefully, and I felt a jolt of happiness. I hadn't been emotionally stable since Merle's death, and I finally felt as if a hole in my heart has been filled. I didn't like it, but I cared for this man lying next to me. For a while, I forgot the world of danger that we were in the middle of. I was engulfed by what just happened with this man. He had his jeans back on. I kissed his bare chest and took in his scent, smiling. I looked back towards the way we came and saw the prison along with a few Walkers a few yards away, which reminded me that we couldn't stay out here for long. But that didn't matter, because as long as we were both alive, I was okay. I had latched myself onto him. All the pain from my past, from pa's death to Merle's, all that pain was gone, or at least hidden. As long as this beautiful, perfect man was alive, I believed that there was a way out of this hell of a world. For the first time in my entire life, I had hope.


End file.
